Shingo's Story
by Jisusu
Summary: Shingo has an adventure of his own when he finds out his sister is really Sailor Moon! R
1. The Beginning of A Journey

The Brother of Sailor Moon   
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Journey  
  
Well this is my first *posted* SM fanfic. This takes place between the R and S seasons, so let me know what you think! Revised 1.26.04 ~ I made some changes basically to the format, but also to the end so that I can make the story make better sense.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic except the idea and storyline.  
  
~*~  
  
My name is Shingo. I am the brother of Usagi. This is a story of a dark period of my life. I don't exactly know when this whole mess started. It was a while ago when I first noticed everything. This whole time strange things had happened right under my nose and I never even noticed. It continues to surprise me on how oblivious my parents are. But then again, my sister Usagi has always been the favorite. That must have been the reason that they forbid me from getting a hamster, but then a few weeks later allowed Usagi to have a cat. Now most people who aren't familiar with my family would say that was because she was older and more mature, but really if you knew my sister, you'd realize that nobody who knew her could ever describe her as "mature". In fact we were complete opposites. I was the good student...the responsible one. I don't know why, then, I didn't see it sooner, but definitely...after the cat incident...things went crazy. First it was the cat. The cat itself was a strange cat...it had strange markings. It was completely black except for one patch of yellow fur that looked like a crescent moon. Sometimes, I swear that cat could talk and act just like a human being. Then, not too long after she got the cat, she suddenly got new friends. She spent less and less time with her childhood friend,Naru, and more and more time with these new girls. She seemed under more stress and was way more secretive.  
  
She also got a boyfriend. A 21-year-old boyfriend. I never liked him. He was WAY too old to date my sister. Yet my parents didn't care, and there wasn't too much I could do about it. The last straw was my "cousin" who came to stay with us. She had everyone fooled...except for me...and maybe my sister. It was so hard to tell with her by then. Yet after she left I came to a realization. It was there that I chose my path. I was doing a report on an emotional disorder and I realized that my sister's erratic behavior was deeper than what I thought. The pieces of the puzzle finally came together.   
  
A series of what seemed like unrelated events, were really significant. They were a cry for help. I believed my sister had some sort of disorder...depression maybe. I didn't know. All I knew was that I had to find out further. I decided to follow her every move and find out as much as I could. Maybe I could help her. Or maybe I could convince Mom she needed help. And so,not really knowing what I would be getting into, I formed a plan of action. I would gather information and then spy. That, I decided, would begin tomorrow. Tomorrow, I would begin to discover my sister's Big Secret.   
  
~*~ 


	2. Becoming a Detective

The Brother of Sailor Moon  
  
Chapter 2: Becoming a detective  
  
:) Here it is! I'm happy that this interests some of you! As long as I know people are interested, I shall continue to update! Hopefully, they will be faster than this one...life gets busy though...so no promises!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Shingo, or any other characters...the idea and plot is mine.   
  
~*~  
  
I sat in my desk at school, tapping my pencil. Normally, I am an excellent student. I pay attention and make good grades (unlike my sister!). But today was different. Today I was going to start on my mission to find out just WHAT was going on with my sister. I watched the clock. One minute till. The second hand seemed to have been dipped in molasses, it was going so slow. Finally the bell rang and I grabbed my things and dashed from the room. I would just get notes from my friends later. I dashed home like a madman. My sister would get out of school in exactly 23 minutes and so I only had that long to search her room for clues. Luckily her cat went with her to school. What a whacked out cat.   
  
I ran in the door and said a quick greeting to my Mom. I then charged up to my room before she could question me about my day and threw my stuff on my bed. I had read on the Internet all about being a detective and looking for clues. I didn't have all the things real detectives used, so I just improvised. So as not to leave fingerprints, I put on a pair of my Mom's dishwashing gloves. It looked silly but at least I wouldn't get caught.   
  
Usagi's room is connected to mine through an air duct. Normally I stuff something in it to keep her from hearing all my private conversations, but since I'm small, I can also climb through it into my room if necessary. I checked my watch. I had about 20 minutes, so I had to hurry. I crept from my room to hers and carefully shut the door behind me. I looked around. What a pigsty! My nose wrinkled in disgust, but I decided to look around on the floor. Whatever she had been doing would be there or else just thrown around. Nothing important would be put up, certainly.   
  
After looking at girly makeup magazines and a sea of clothes, I finally found what I was looking for! I checked my watch. I had about 10 minutes so I decided to make it quick. I had found a pen with a jewel on it, this little calculator looking device and a locket all together in a moon shaped box. I also found a notebook full of notes she must have passed in class. Taking this as evidence, I slipped out of her room and returned to my own. I doubted that my own room would be safe from search, so I slipped them in my backpack and then looked in my piggy bank.   
  
I had a pretty good amount saved up, so I decided to rent a storage locker so that I could keep the stuff safe. I ran out and told my Mom I was going to go play. On my way out I passed Usagi and her friends, Ami and Mako. I acted as if I didn't notice or care and made my way towards a local subway station. As I was walking, though, a thought occurred to me. What if the locker gets broken into? I couldn't take that risk. So instead, I ended up buying a safety deposit box with a lock. There was a loose board in my room that only I knew about and I was pretty sure that my box would be safe there. I certainly wouldn't leave it lying around as my dumb sister had.   
  
When I got home, I saw Usagi and friends searching systematically the entire house. I guessed whatever I had gotten was important. Mom was taking a nap so they pretty much had free reign of the house. I heard a strange voice saying "Really, Usagi, how could you just leave them lying around your room?! That's soo irresponsible and foolish! They could be anywhere! In anyone's hands!" I swear it looked as if the cat said it. Usagi, looking up and seeing me, laughed.   
  
"Oh hey Shingo," she said nervously. I guessed she must have been nervous about the cat thing. Honestly, at this point, nothing surprised me. She smiled, "I was just um...practicing....--" "Ventriloquism!!!" Ami finished. I looked at them. Their smiles weren't very convincing, even if I wasn't aware something was going on. I just nodded and said, "Oh."   
  
I started up the stairs. I had almost made my escape, when Mako stopped me. "Shingo," she said. I turned around. "Yeah?" I asked. "Usagi is missing some things from her room. You haven't seen them, have you? They are a pen, calculator, notebook, and necklace." I considered on what to say for a moment. "No," I finally answered, "What would I want with any of that stuff?" They seemed to buy it. "Well," Mako said, "You do have a point. Have you heard anything...any kind of noise...in her room?" This was easy. Usagi wasn't the only skilled liar in the family. "Nope...I don't think so, anyway. I was doing my homework earlier and thought I heard Mom cleaning. You know Usagi doesn't." Mako smiled and nodded, while Usagi acted insulted.   
  
Having escaped the questioning, I retreated to my room. I could hear concerned voices down below, but I really didn't care to listen in just yet. I shut my door and locked it. I crept over close to the loose board and opened it quietly. If anyone came, I could put the box in there quickly and quietly that way. "Well Usagi," I said to myself with a chuckle, "Let's see what's so important that you left it lying around." With that I opened the box and began to investigate its contents.  
  
~*~ 


	3. The Mystery Deepens

The Brother of Sailor Moon  
  
Chapter 3: The Mystery Deepens  
  
Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! School trips and whatnot...anyway, as I've said before I'll update when I can :) I'm really pleased with the reviews I'm getting. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to write one; it is greatly appreciated! Now without further adieu....  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
~*~  
  
Several nights later, I sat in my room, doing homework. I had tried forever to discern the true purpose of the things I had lifted from her room, but to no avail. I had not yet had a chance to read her notebook because of a school project, but I hoped it would prove enlightening. If only I had known. Presently, the sound of voices coming through my air vent led me over to it to listen. When my family had first moved into our house, I heard my parents talking in what would be her room, yet I was in my room. I realized then that you could hear anything that went on in her room through that and that the reverse was also probably true. Thus, I kept a pillow handy to tape to the vent whenever I needed to talk, and so Usagi never discovered how easy eavesdropping was from our two rooms.   
  
Listening closely, I heard two voices. One I didn't recognize at all. It almost sounded like a woman...a proper woman. This was perplexing, because it was a school night and I knew she was not allowed to have company over. Still, I wanted to know what she was saying, because we had gotten into an argument that night and I had gotten her into trouble. "Honestly Luna, he's a horrible little brat!" I overheard. A smile crossed my face. This was very entertaining. "Come now Serena, I believe you brought some of this upon yourself." The mystery voice (Luna I guess?) replied. I decided I liked Luna. I heard Serena whine, "But why him? Why couldn't Mother have made me an only child?!" I rolled my eyes. Everyone knew I was a Valentine's Day "surprise" to my parents. Yet to my surprise, the answer from Luna was completely different. Following my sister's comment, there was silence, which can be interpreted in any way, really. Then a few seconds later, Luna said, "Well...after the Kingdom was destroyed.... she had control over where you went...to an extent...but everyone was placed the way they are for a reason. Everyone around you girls was present during the Silver Millennium in some way and was saved by your mother. We just cannot remember how."  
  
My eyes widened. My mother saved people? Surely not. I mean she's wonderful and all...but I just can't imagine her ever doing anything where she would be put in the situation of saving people. I stopped listening after that and went over and lay on my bed. What was this about a Kingdom? My brain was churning. I could not comprehend what I just heard. I couldn't make sense of it. As I lay there, I suddenly realized I was drifting. Forget schoolwork...I wondered just what my sister was involved in. Was she adopted? Was she even really my sister? I felt then that only the notebook could tell me what I needed to know, but I just couldn't open it yet. Something kept me from opening it. Maybe tomorrow I would. In any case, my Mom yelled at my sister and I to go to bed. So, greatly troubled, I fell into an uneasy sleep and began to dream....  
  
(A/N: The following is a dream sequence, please don't be too confused...dream sequences will be separated by ~*~...okay, let's continue!)  
  
~*~  
  
I looked around the garden. I was wedged between two hedges, hidden perfectly. What was I doing? How had I gotten here? I was dressed in funny clothes. I peeked through the hedges. Maybe someone was after me and I needed to hide for safety. As I looked, I could only see two women. One was very beautiful with a silvery white dress. It wasn't a regular dress. It was fancy...my Mom calls them evening dresses. The only difference I really see in them is that "evening" dresses are more beautiful than "regular" dresses. This one certainly was no ordinary dress either. It looked as if it were made for a queen!! It was a strapless dress that in the front had a bow. In the middle was a crescent moon that looked like the one on her forehead. I was sort of puzzled at that.   
  
The crescent moon on her forehead did not look like a jewel or sticker or anything...it looked like part of her skin. It might have been a birthmark, but if it was, it certainly was a weird birthmark. Yet it was not her skin or dress that really surprised me...it was her hair. Her hair was done EXACTLY like Usagi's! I could have mistaken her for Usagi...except her eyes weren't the same shade of blue...they were lighter...and her hair was a silvery white...not like an old person but like a very light blonde.   
  
Her voice was gentle and pleasant to hear. She was talking to another woman. This woman had light brown hair almost like my hair. Her eyes were green and she was wearing a jade colored dress. The first woman had an air of authority, but this woman did not. She seemed to be very well to do and to be very good friends with the first woman, but she was not the woman in charge. Around her neck she wore a crescent moon pendant (which resembled the other woman's moon) that seemed to be made of solid gold. Her voice was very kind and to hear her talk was like hearing my own mother talk. It was comforting and reassuring. I wondered why I was hiding. I really had no reason...but something kept me there. I even began to listen in on their conversation.   
  
"You wished to talk to me, Your Highness?" said the second lady. (So she WAS a Queen!) "Yes, Naomi. It concerns our children. As you know, my daughter is getting to be of marrying age." Naomi nodded. "She is currently looking for a suitor, and obviously, there have been thousands and thousands of suitors and their mothers," the Queen continued, "but none of them seemed right. I want, above all else, for my Serenity to be happy and safe. I have noticed that she and your son have been spending many hours together, recently and they seem to get along very well. He is a fine young man, and because of this, I wish to arrange a marriage between the two of them." The other woman looked troubled. Something inside of me wanted to cry out...because I knew...I just knew...that this person that they were talking about marrying the princess...was me....  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat. What was that about? That dream had seemed so real...almost like a memory, rather than a dream. I shivered. I knew that in the "old days" people arranged marriages...but that thought revolted me. After all I believed that people should marry for love. I certainly wouldn't let anyone tell me whom to marry, no matter who it was. Yet even though I didn't approve of the subject of the two women's conversation, I didn't feel any ill feelings towards them. I knew that if that had been real life, I probably would have done whatever they had asked me. I turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. It was 2 AM.... I knew I would be dead at school tomorrow, but I didn't care.   
  
I got out of my bed and grabbed a flashlight. I made a tent with my covers so that nobody could see light under my door. I then went over to my hiding place and pulled out my sister's notebook and began to read. At first it was just normal chitchat...you know...gossip and the like. Then things changed. I noticed the date on some of the things was around the time she first got that cat. As I kept on reading, my heart beat faster. There were things about a Kingdom...a millennium.... my sister was a Princess.... or maybe she was just crazy. For some reason, though, I didn't feel like she was crazy. Everything that was written...made sense. Even in the writing there was a ring of truth.   
  
All the reading finally made me sleepy. I didn't know what to think or what to feel. I couldn't deal with my jumbled emotions. My sister was some kind of princess and she didn't even bother to tell us. I hadn't read the entire notebook, but I decided to save that for later. The next morning, my Mom banged on my door and informed me that I was late and I should hurry up. Groggily, I woke up from a dreamless sleep and crept toward the bathroom. Unfortunately, I was half asleep and didn't realize what I had in my hands until it was too late. "There it is!" Usagi shrieked, "I can't believe you had it! Give it back you little toad!" My stomach dropped. How stupid could I be? Why was I even carrying it in the first place? I must have fallen asleep with it...but now I couldn't read any more about it.   
  
Usagi quickly grabbed her notebook and looked at me suspiciously. "What were you doing with it?" she asked. I shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know, I found it in my room. Mom must have thought it was mine. I have a math notebook just like it," I replied. She looked sort of pale and said, in a voice almost a whisper, "Did....did you read any of it?" I briefly considered asking her why she never told us she was a Princess, but decided not to and instead I shook my head no. "I opened up to do my math homework, saw your handwriting and closed it. I was going to give it back to you this morning," I said. She paused for a moment and then nodded with a forced smile. "Oh...well thanks," she said, and went to her room.   
  
Just then, my Mom ran up the stairs, ready for war. "SHINGO IF YOU DON'T GET READY RIGHT THIS MINUTE I AM GOING TO GROUND YOU FOR A MONTH!!!!" she yelled angrily. Shocked, I ran to the bathroom and was ready in 5 minutes. On the way to school I was in a daze, pondering everything that had happened recently. I got to class in the nick of time and spent the whole day the same way. Then, as time grew nearer to the end of the school day, I began to watch the clock intently. I couldn't wait to get out of school, because once I was out of school, I was going to find out some answers. I was going to find my sister and follow her wherever she went. Somehow...I was going to get to the bottom of this, no matter how complicated and perplexing.   
  
~*~  
  
Well guys, that's it for right now! I will, in later episodes, expound upon the dream, because this is not the only one. I hope you guys enjoy it and I will try to update more I promise!! ^.^ 


	4. The Truth

Shingo's Story  
  
Chapter 4: The Truth  
  
Hey everyone! I know it's been ages since I've updated, but due to circumstances beyond my control, my family has had only one computer so I am hardly ever on. So please forgive the lateness of this chapter, but you will be happy to know that now the problem is resolved

7/18/04 Update Just a quick author's note (thanks to mae-E for pointing this out) The thing he took at the beginning of the story was not her transformation brooch it was the locket-thing that Mamoru gave Usagi during the Silver Millennium and that they got back during the first season. I know the way I wrote it it was confusing...the other things were her disguise pen, communicator, and of course diary which she has back now. Sorry for the confusion!   
  
Disclaimer: It's a fanfiction...you know, based on copyrighted stuff? Obviously I don't own it....er...anyway...if you want a proper disclaimer, see previous chapters.

* * *

I walked out of school. Mom thought I was going to a friend's house to study. My friend thought that I had a family commitment and couldn't go. It was perfect as long as Mom didn't call over there for anything. I had just enough time to go over to Usagi's school. I walked quickly and hid behind a tree. Around ten minutes later the school bell rang and students poured from every exit. I watched carefully and then saw her. She and her friends Ami and Makoto were walking together towards the Shrine, which they hung out at a lot. I had followed her before and knew that the shrine belonged to her other friend, Rei. Well, at least I thought they were friends. They seemed to fight all the time, so it was hard to tell.   
  
As they were walking they "ran into" another friend from a different school, Minako. To anyone else it would look like a chance meeting...but I knew better...they were all going to Rei's. I followed just closely enough to have them in sight. They would not be talking about anything important here, but eerily enough, Usagi's cat and another, white one were following the girls. I followed them all the way to the shrine. I saw them go into one of the rooms, but fortunately for me they left it cracked. I got up under the porch and I was in a great position to hear everything.  
  
"So Usagi, what's this all about?" asked Makoto. Any noise in the room immediately died away and it seemed that they must all have been focusing their attention on my sister. Usagi cleared her throat and said gently, "I think we have a new enemy." There was some low murmuring and then finally Rei spoke, "That would confirm my fire reading." The murmuring died down. Rei continued, "Last night I was doing a fire reading and from what I could tell...well...there's a new enemy in town." I then heard Minako speak, "Well how do you know about it Usagi?" My sister spoke again, "Well the other night I ran into a youma...not a powerful one, though. I was able to handle it by myself. I think, though, that our new enemy wanted to test our strength."   
  
I sat back to think about this. My sister and her friends must have been some kind of superheroes. Or maybe they pretended they were, but that didn't seem right. I suddenly began to feel very upset. I couldn't believe this. My sister was involved in this sort of thing and she didn't even bother to tell us? My mind went back to a time not so long ago when one Saturday I woke up and was on my way downstairs when she, already dressed, hugged me tearfully and said she loved me. That had really freaked me out and apparently she had done the same with Mom and Dad.   
  
Then the next time I saw her (after "spending the night" with Ami) she was almost like her old self. That didn't last, but I was left with a horrible thought. That day she must have been in for a big battle and she must have thought she might die which is why she said what she did. I felt a pang in my heart. I didn't feel sorry for her....I felt....angry. How dare she do these things without so much as telling us what she was doing? We were her family...we deserved to know. Trying to calm down, I listened in again.  
  
"Well, if it's a fight they want, then Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi will give it to them." This was Makoto's voice. "What if they're stronger than that one youma? What if that was a weakling and they were testing for opposition with it?" asked Ami. "Then we'll get stronger," said Rei firmly. It seemed they were debating about the new enemy, but rather than calming me, this made me angrier. My sister...was Sailor Moon? How could it be?   
  
If she really was Sailor Moon, then I knew from watching the news the kind of...of...things she was up against. It's not like my parents would have forbidden her to save the world. They probably would have been very proud of her. I would be too, but apparently we weren't worthy of this knowledge. My thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream. The girls ran from the room in time to see a woman get attacked by a "youma" I supposed. It was like a giant anti-evil charm and it was draining her of energy.   
  
All of a sudden I heard the girls shouting and I watched them transform in horror. She WAS Sailor Moon and they...were the senshi! Sailor Moon stepped toward the youma and made a corny speech. The youma, rather than looking terrified, just shot mini anti-evil charms at them, which wrapped them around the arms and legs so they couldn't move. Only Mars and my sister dodged...well actually my sister didn't dodge, she tripped, but oh well. Mars, enraged apparently that the youma would take the shape of an anti evil charm. She screamed "Burning Mandala" and fireballs shot at the youma.   
  
Despite the direct hit, the youma laughed. "Think that's funny? Then you'll think this is a riot!" shouted Jupiter, who had gotten free. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she shouted and threw a disc of electricity and the youma. At the same time, Venus, who had also wriggled free shot a chain of hearts at the youma. This knocked out the youma and my sister used some kind of stick thing to make it go away. They all cheered and then helped Ami free.   
  
This was all too much for me. Horrified and angry I bolted from my hiding spot. I didn't even care if they saw me. I ran all the way home. Tears streamed from my face, even though I normally didn't make a habit of crying. I couldn't take it. How could she do this stuff every day and then come home and act as if everything was okay. I was furious. I thought that we were family, but it didn't mean anything to her. I burst into the house and apparently my feelings were shown on my face because my Mom took one look at me and then said alarmed, "Shingo! What's wrong?!"   
  
I must have looked more upset than I thought. I sank in to the couch and sighed. "My ex-friend and I had a fight..." I mumbled, "but I don't want to talk about it." Mom hugged me. "Well why don't you eat your dinner now and then go on upstairs and calm down, sweetie?" she suggested. I nodded and she made me a plate of food and some green tea. I ate slowly and then took my dishes to the sink. I thanked her and she hugged me again. "I hope you feel better sweetie," she said with a smile. I forced a smile of my own and headed upstairs. I couldn't concentrate on anything. What I had seen replayed over and over in my head. Slowly, I began to calm down. The food had made me sleepy, and I decided a nap might be a pretty good idea. I yawned and turned over in my bed. I then began to drift into sleep...

* * *

Well there it is! I tried to make this chapter a little longer since it has been so long since I updated! Let me know what you think! More updates soon =)


	5. Confrontation

Shingo's Story

Chapter 5: Confrontation

Well here is the next installment on my Shingo story. Hope everyone likes it. Since doesn't allow weird characters, I will separate dream sequences with lines like I do with my author's notes and story. )

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Several weeks later, things were different. I suppressed my anger and tried to go back to oblivion. The only thing was, I kept having these recurring dreams. I felt they were related to my sister, but I just didn't know anymore. I always ended at the same place and always was left wanting more.

At school, our teacher had broken her leg and so we now had a substitute, a guy named Akita Fumiaki. Of all the children, Akita-san seemed most interested in me. He would be with our class for several weeks and he almost was like a psychiatrist or something. He kept telling us during art time to draw our feelings and dreams. He seemed quite interested in mine and said so. He wanted me to draw more pictures instead of the regular homework he had assigned the class.

After school I went straight home. Mom was shopping and Dad was at work, so I went in the living room and began to draw. I drew pictures of the Queen and of Naomi. I had seen something else in the dreams recently. Right before I woke up, I would get a flash of what I assumed was the Princess and another guy. I figured that they must be important too, so I drew them. As I was drawing, though, I began to feel very sleepy. I yawned and set the sketchbook on the arm of the couch and then stretched out and took a little nap...

* * *

I was here again, hiding in the shrubs. I heard the women talking, the same conversation, but now I fueled by a desire. I wanted to hear more. I kept waking up with the second woman looking troubled by the Queen's words. This time would be different...I knew it.

There was the troubled look...the princess and other guy flashed before my eyes...just a little further...and... "Is there something wrong?" the Queen asked. YES! Maybe I could find out more! I sincerely hoped I didn't have to marry a princess. In the dream I felt very horrified by this notion. Naomi looked straight at the Queen and replied, "Well yes, Your Highness. You see, I don't think an arranged marriage would be a very good idea. Your daughter and my son are very good friends, but I think your daughter may be in love with someone else." I felt relieved. This woman could definitely be counted on to get me out of a tight spot.

The Queen looked very interested. "Why do you say that Naomi?" she asked. "Well, Your Majesty," began Naomi carefully, "I have witnessed her um...talking to another young man. Not meaning to, of course, but I even saw them...er...kiss." Naomi looked as if she really didn't want to be the one to tell the Queen that her daughter was secretly seeing someone. "And who is this young man?" asked the Queen. Naomi looked unsure of herself and then steeled herself for an answer. "Well um...actually...it's Prince Endymion of Earth," she said all at once.

The Queen, instead of being upset, smiled. Naomi looked relieved. "I shall have to talk to his father, then...if we are to arrange a marriage," said the Queen happily. Naomi smiled at the Queen and then said seriously, "I only worry about their Kingdom. I've heard that they are engaged on a war on Earth, and the enemy is unknown..." Just as I was feeling really glad that I saw more this time...I woke up.

* * *

My sister was shaking me. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. "What IS it Usagi!" I asked crossly. I was still upset at her for excluding the family on her "after school job". "Shingo...er...sorry, were you having a good dream?" she asked. She seemed to know I was mad at her for something and was trying to be extra nice to me. "Well yes actually," I said. "Well uh...I just wondered if you drew these," she said.

She held up my sketchbook with the pictures from my dreams. I had drawn the Queen and Naomi and the Princess and her guy (who must have been the prince) together. "So what if they are? Why are you snooping in my sketchbook?" I asked grumpily. "Well first of all, YOU left them lying around! They fell out of your hand when you fell asleep! Secondly, I just wanted to tell you that they were good and wanted to ask you where you drew the inspiration! Geez...why are you so defensive?" Usagi looked exasperated. I returned it with a cold look of my own.

"I dream of these people, okay?" I said coldly. She looked taken aback. "You have...dreams of these people?" she asked uncertainly. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been in leaving that notebook downstairs while I took a nap...it is the kind of carelessness I had previously thought that only Usagi was capable of.

Now...well I just didn't care anymore. Everyone has a breaking point, and I had reached mine. I exploded with pent up anger. "Yeah I dream of them and you know what? I know a LOT more than you think I do!" I shouted at her. If Mom or Dad was home, they would have immediately come in, sensing trouble and broken up the fight...but they still weren't home and I could rant and rave and tell my sister freely what I thought of her being Sailor Moon. I knew there would be consequences for what I was going to say, but I didn't care.

Usagi paled and asked carefully..."What do you mean Shingo? What do you know?" I glared at her and yelled, "I KNOW THAT YOU'RE SAILOR MOON!" She gasped. "I don't know what you're--" she began, but I cut her off. "Don't bother denying it. Your cat talks! You have new friends! I thought you were sick but no I found out you'd been lying to us the whole time! I saw you and your friends transform and fight that...that thing... You leave important things all over the room and you know what! I have them! I have them all! Your locket thing that plays that music! The pen with the jewel on it and even that calculator! I know your secret and I'm furious! How DARE you do those things and not tell us! What if you were to die! Didn't we deserve to know!"

Usagi had gone rigid and whispered, "Does...Mom and Dad...?" I scowled and replied, "Of course they don't! I'm not a tattletale and besides I don't care if you DO die! You'd deserve it for not telling US!" This wasn't completely true...I still worried for her all the time, but...I was just so angry. I hadn't expressed it in weeks. I wished that the Naomi person was real. I felt only she could comfort me. "Shingo..." she said softly, "those people you drew...that Queen was my mother...the Princess and Prince...that was me...and Mamoru...do you really dream about them?"

She wanted to calm me down, but it just infuriated me more. "Next you'll tell me that Naomi was MY mother!" I said in exasperation and then glared at her. "I'm over this Usagi...I don't know you anymore and you know what? I don't care to! I'm leaving and if Mom and Dad ask why tell them you made me run away! Tell them the truth...for once..." Before I really thought it through, I ran upstairs and chucked everything important to me, including all my money, in a bag. I heard Usagi come after me and stand in the doorway. As an afterthought, I had already taken her things from their hiding place and yanked the box open.

Usagi looked a little angry at this point. "Shingo! Stop acting like a baby! I had no choice--" Usagi began but I glared at her. "Shut up! I don't care! You had no right and if you don't get out of my way I'll break these things! I mean what are you going to do? Transform and wave your little wand at me!" Usagi said nothing but glared at me and stayed firmly in the door. That didn't scare me...I had gotten a lot stronger recently and I gripped the calculator and threw it at her head.

She barely dodged it and it hit her door and I thought I heard something break...Good. Gripping the locket, I threw it next and she dodged out of my way. I took the opportunity to run past her and down the stairs. She tried to follow me, but I threw the pen at her and heard it break as I ran out the door. I took a lot of shortcuts that only I could fit through. I slowly made my way to the school playground. Usagi wouldn't know to look for me here and I could take some time to think about what I'd just done and what I was going to do.

I sat on a swing and stared at the ground, lost in thought. At some point, a woman sat in the swing beside me. I became aware that she was watching me and looked up. She smiled. She was pretty. She had long black hair and was very pale. "Hello there," she said. "Uh...hi..." I said. I felt uncomfortable around her but I said, "Uh...who are you?" She smiled again. "I'm Royama Tae, Haniko's mother...and you must be Shingo..." I nodded and was trying to decide if there was a Haniko in my class...but I couldn't seem to concentrate... She put her arm around me. "Is something the matter?" she asked. Her hands were like ice. I meant to only tell her generally about my sister, but I couldn't stop myself. I told her everything, including the part about her being Sailor Moon.

When I was finished, I was feeling very angry with Usagi again, but to my surprise, Akita-san was standing there listening too. He looked even more upset than I did. "Shingo...that's just not right...I wish I had known your home life was so terrible. Your sister should not get away with that," he said with passion. "Yeah!" I agreed angrily. "You know Shingo," said Royama-san, " I think we can help you out..."

My mind was feeling very confused and foggy. "You...can Royama-san?" I asked. "Please call me Tae," she said gently. "And call me Fumiaki," said Akita-san. "Tae...Fumiaki..." I repeated. I could hardly think straight. "Do you want revenge on Usagi?" asked Tae. I nodded. A part of me screamed 'NO!' but I felt numb to it. Tae and Fumiaki's clothes seemed to melt off of them and in their place were some very strange looking replacements. A third woman appeared beside Tae. I suddenly remembered there was a Haniko in my class and this looked like an older version of her. She was dressed similarly to the other two. I remembered this in a flash of clarity, before my mind sank again in fog.

Fumiaki held out his hand to me. "If you are serious Shingo, then take this...together we will help you get revenge on your sister..." In his hand was a black looking crystal. In a final surge of anger I took the crystal in my hand. I felt as if I had stuck my tongue in a light socket. My heart felt as if it were going to explode. I was growing. My clothes were like that of the others and suddenly I felt an intense hatred of Usagi and her friends... Fumiaki took the crystal and put it in the center of my shirt. It melted into it and became part of it. "Welcome to the Dark Senshi, Shingo," he said with a smile...

* * *

So guys, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! 


	6. Descent to Darkness

Shingo's Story

Chapter 6: Descent to Darkness

Hi guys! It's me! The long lost author :) Although I really hadn't intended to abandon the story, it seems that is exactly what I've done! I must confess that some of it is due to writer's block, but I think I'm past that now. I've really been encouraged by the wonderful reviews I've been getting, and so I think I'm ready to once again pick up this story and finish it properly!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon not mine; plot and other made up parts mine

* * *

I had been consumed in darkness. After my conversion on the playground, Tae, Fumiaki, and Haniko escorted me to my new home known as "The Dark Palace", but really it was more of a fortress than a palace. It was there that I met our leader. When I saw her face, my breath caught in my throat. I slowly let exhaled and then whispered, "Naomi?" The woman smiled. It seemed more cruel than warm, and I involuntarily shuddered. Somehow, she did not feel to me like the woman from my dreams, yet my eyes told me this was her. Hers was the face I had seen every night in my dreams. After a short silence, she spoke in a chilling voice. "No. I am not Naomi. I am Nagami, her sister," she said.

A million questions burst into my mind, but somehow, I was left unable to speak. I suspected that was because Nagami wanted it that way. "I have searched long and far for you, Shingo," she began, "After the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, I didn't know what to do. I was not there at the time of the attack. The Queen, Usagi's true mother, had banished me. She had the nerve to accuse me of being a traitor! Because of that, I did not learn of the fate of the Moon until it was too late."

She bowed her head; her face filled with grief even after all these years. "I went there to see for myself," she continued, "and I found it to be as everyone said it was. I searched among the rubble and found the body of my dead twin sister. I was overcome with grief, but, try as I might, I could not find the body of my nephew, the only family I had left. I made that my mission, and it has led me to you."

I felt speech return to me, and I looked into her eyes. "Me?" I questioned, "I am your nephew? And Naomi...Naomi is my mother?" "Yes," said my aunt, "And now that we are finally together once more, it is time to exact our revenge on the Moon Princess." "The Moon Princess?" I asked. Nagami explained the history I had forgotten about the Moon and its destruction. "Naomi was the Queen's best friend, yet the Queen hated me. It was distressing to my sister, and so the Queen banished me so that she could take my place and be her sister. Only it devastated Naomi. She was never the same. The Queen and her horrible daughter ruin lives. They are unfit to rule, so during my travels, I have assembled my own senshi, of which you are a part. Allow me to introduce you properly."

I would not think of interrupting her now, even if I were able to. "Tae," she began, "is from the Sun. Many people do not know that the Sun is inhabited, but it is. Tae has the power of fire and heat of such intensity, Mars pales in comparison. Fumiaki is from a dark planet even further away than Pluto. He has control over a person's heart, or rather, the darkness inside. He is able to bring that darkness out with ease and thus spread it like sickness. He can even use darkness as a weapon. Haniko is a more recent discovery. I found her on earth during my search for you. She has a powerful psychic ability and can not only read minds, but also use her mind to move things and to get things done. And then, there's you."

After hearing that impressive list of abilities, I felt ashamed. I had no abilities of my own. I did not see what possible help I could be. Nagami seemed to sense my thoughts and she gave me an almost fond look.

"You are very special, Shingo," she said silkily, "You have the extraordinary power of earth." "The planet?" I asked stupidly. "No," she said with a smile, "You have the power over the earth. You can bend it to your will. With a wave of your hand, you can form a stone shield for protection. Another wave and daisies will grow from it. You literally can control the earth, the soil, and all its processes. It was your mother's power, and now it is yours." I must have looked skeptical, because Nagami stretched her hand towards me, and in front of me appeared a mound of soil.

"Concentrate on it," she coached, "Will it to become a shape and it will obey." I held out my hands over the soil and I closed my eyes. In my mind, I saw the image of a star. I concentrated on this image, and all of a sudden, my hands felt a sudden warmth. When I opened my eyes, there was before me that same dirt in the shape of a star! Nagami smiled. "You see? You have within you the power; you must only learn how to release it. Now, concentrate on the dirt disappearing," she said in an excited voice. I closed my eyes again and this time focused on the thought of the dirt disappearing. Again, I felt warmth in my hands and when I opened my eyes, the soil was gone.

"Very good," she praised and then, with a more authoritative voice said, "Haniko will show you to your room, and you will rest. Tomorrow you begin to train with her so that you both will develop your powers fully. Fumiaki will begin a campaign against the Senshi, and Tae, yours will be the task of training Haniko and Shingo. Together, we will take our place as the rightful rulers of the galaxy!" She looked Fumiaki in the eyes and said privately, "Fumiaki, I must warn you that I will not tolerate repeated failure. To survive, you must win." Fumiaki gave a curt nod and bowed before her. She turned to address me and said, "Shingo, you have made me proud today, and I know that it will only continue. I'm counting on you to be devoted to me, no matter what." "I will not disappoint you, my Queen," I replied.

I didn't know what had made me call her that, except that I somehow knew that was the proper way to address her. I was a changed man. No longer was I concerned with the things of childhood. I had become a mature adult in a matter of hours, and I was ready to shoulder responsibility. With our meeting over, Haniko turned to me and said, "Come, I will show you to your room. It is across from mine." A smile inexplicably found its way onto my lips and I nodded. Of all my fellow senshi, Haniko was already my favorite. I could tell we were going to be quite good friends.

* * *

Well there you go! A bit of light is shed on some of the mystery...but don't believe everything you read...after all...evil beings have been known to lie ;) So let me know what you think! 


End file.
